


the scythe will reap

by sidneysid



Series: All The Splintered Light [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AU Fic, Gen, deliberately vague on the details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneysid/pseuds/sidneysid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli’s thoughts are not a fire, or a whirlwind, or a hurricane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the scythe will reap

Eli’s thoughts are not a fire, or a whirlwind, or a hurricane. Eli’s thoughts are not daggers. Eli’s thoughts are heavy. Relentless momentum, the eternal fall of the guillotine’s blade.

Eli chose his name from a book, because it sounded good. Old. Powerful. The meaning doesn’t matter - he will make his own meanings. He is Eli, and Eli is him. He embodies nothing but himself.

Eli’s thoughts were like whalesong to Mantis. Low and carrying for miles. Eli hadn’t meant to broadcast them. Eli hadn’t known anybody was listening.

When Eli knew there was somebody that could hear him, his thoughts were already planning how to use this to to his advantage. Mantis has lived his life being used. It’s familiar.

The breakout was messy. Blood spattered the walls. Bodies were crushed under rubble - they were complicit; they were collateral damage. Some of them were made of wires and plastic, and Mantis saw them with his eyes but their heads were empty.

Mantis, as Eli had said to, listened for others like them.

There was a young tattooed man with thoughts like a flock of birds, a great shifting mass of dark feathers and sharp eyes. There was a pale woman with oddly coloured lips. Her mind was like a predatory animal, picking its way through a snow field. 

There was a man who smelled like hunger, and a woman who wanted to die.

He broke them out as they went, twisting open the locks and removing the doors from their hinges. And they knew that to come with them was their best choice.

There was another there as well, much like Eli. He was asleep, and his dreams tasted of smoke and metal. They did not take him.

To some, the name Eli means ‘my God’. To many, a Mantis looks like a creature in prayer.


End file.
